The Hunt
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Simba and Singo are born on the same day but Singo must protect the prince and his future mate with his life. When a lioness cub comes along what will change in the future? How will things change from the movie with Singo around? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: Here's the Hunt (Revised)!**

**Kiara: This is great!**

**Simba: I hope this one's good.**

**Ali: It will be.**

**Simba: Prove it.**

**Kiara: I agree with dad.**

**Ali: I know Lion King and Lion King 2 Simba's pride word for word... as long as I see the scene and stuff. you know.**

**Simba: Yep. She's gonna make this good.**

**Mufasa: Well. Let's get started.**

**Ali: Yes lets.**

**Mufasa: Alice.**

**ALi: *turns to Mufasa* Yes?**

**Mufasa: Give credit to the owners.**

**Ali: *sighs.* He's a huge lion. Whatcha gonna do? I own nothing but the plot and two new characters.**

**Mufasa: *chuckles* Good. *turns you reader* Read and review. Enjoy.**

**Ali: So Mufasa... Can I please come with you to the hyenas?**

**Mufasa: For the last time no!**

**Simba: *laughs and follows with Kiara***

**Ali: I can take a hint.**

* * *

><p><em>Rafiki's Pov:<em>

After he walked back into Pride Rock and gave Simba to his mother, Sarabi, he walked over to Safarina. He waved his stick over the young male cub's head and watched him sink his claws into the fruit that hung against his stick. He chuckled and pulled it away gently so as not to break the new claws before his face turned serious. He knew the fate of this young lion more or less.

"He will protect the crowned prince and his future mate," Rafiki said seriously.

Safarina nodded her head solemnly. "He will be trained well by myself and Mufasa."

Rafiki nodded and pet the young cub, his heart heavy because he knew the burden this cub would carry on his shoulders. After all, all Protectors went through having to protect the heir and their future mate. He was born on the same day as the young prince and he was destined to protect his sister and the prince from all danger. Rafiki felt bad for the young lion and prayed he'd have a good life. He left, going back to is tree to draw the two lion cubs.

_Singo's Pov:_

The young cub lay panting on the ground at Mufasa's feet, the only source of shade. His pelt wasn't golden like the king's or prince's nor the sand color of the queen's, but the soft color of his mother and sister while his eyes didn't burn in an almost crimson color as the kind nor prince, but cobalt like his mother and sister's. He had worked for hours with Mufasa in fighting and he could barely move because of the ache in his muscles and how it hurt to breathe from working so hard.

"Get up cub. You must be able to have enough energy to last much more than this."

Singo sighed and nodded, getting up. His breathing steadied as he stared at the giant lion. He felt his adrenaline pump as Mufasa leaped. Singo went to the side and let his paw run along his side as he went by (not allowing himself to injure the sole protector of the entire pride) and twisted his body to face the red-maned lion. He leaped at the great lion and landed near his neck. He lowered his head so they hovered just over the king's throat.

"Very good Singo. You'll make a good Protector."

Singo leapt to the ground and laid at the great lion's feet. His breathing was heavy and ragged and he had no energy to get back to his paws. He felt Mufasa pick him up by the scruff and walk back to Priderock. Singo perked his ears as he neared his mother.

"Mom! I'm getting better!"

She smiled. "That's good Singo."

Singo was laid in between his mother's paws and he continued to lay there, looking out at Nala and Simba. He saw them yawn and turn in. He hadn't realized how dark it was. Mufasa went to his bed and rest his giant head. Singo shook himself and looked outside of the cave. He saw green eyes staring at them all. He almost growled and then they were gone. He shook his head and fell asleep.

~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~

Singo woke and pad outside of the cave. It was early dawn and he surveyed the area. The shadows of Mufasa and Simba moved further. Singo almost went after them but he knew that as long as Mufasa was there nothing would happen to Simba. He lay in the shade of a tree and saw Nala coming out with her mother.

"Good morning Nala," Singo said.

Nala smiled. "Hey Singo. You seen Simba?"

He nodded. "He's with Mufasa. Mufasa's showing him the entire kingdom."

Nalla nodded and got ready for her bath. Singo was already clean so no need for him. Only an hour passed before Simba came by to get Nala most likely. Singo sat near Sarabi, staring at Simba's excited and too hapy face with his cobalt eyes. Singo knew that look too well. He was planning something dangerous and stupid for fun. Singo learned long ago that this lead to needing him.

"I found this really cool place."

Sarabi leaned forward with a smile. "And where is this really cool place?"

Simba turned and smiled wider in nervousness. "A-around the waterhole."

Nala gave Simba a look. "The waterhole? What's so great about the waterhole?"

Simba flashed closer. "I'll show you when we get there."

"Oh." Nala turned to her mother. "Mom can I go with Simba?"

"Hm. I don't know. What about you Sarabi."

The cubs stood side by side flashing their too big smiles. "Please?"

Sarabi sighed quietly. "It's alright with me." They jumped around as they started to leave. "As long as Zazu goes with you."

Simba groaned. "No not Zazu."

They walked away with Zazu and Singo stared after them with a bad feeling in his spine. He felt Sarabi's touch and he turned to her. "Yes ma'am?"

"Go after them. I don't think they'll be able to keep Zazu around."

Singo nodded and followed the trail they left. He sniffed the air as he smelled the three's scent in the air and there was an sudden halt in Zazu's scent for a while. They got rid of him to go somewhere they weren't supposed to. He quickened his pace and went after their scent. It went to the elephant graveyard. He ran after them and found them going towards the elephant skull. He held in a growl. _Those idiots!_

Zazu came and tried to get them away when hyena's came. Singo crept closer steadily, remembering his training. He stayed downwind and observed. He might not be needed at the moment. Suddenly Nala and Simba were running away. He ran after then and saw Nala slipping. Shenzi, the female hyena of the group almost bit her when Simba scratched her.

Singo ran around and was with Simba and Nala in a dead end. "I knew you two were up to something!"

Simba growled. "Why didn't you stop us?"

"I had to find out where you were. I never thought it'd be here. After I found you I thought you might not need my help. Who told you?"

Before Simba could answer the hyena's came snarling. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

Simba tried to roar. Singo almost sighed. The hyena's did what they do best. Laughed.

"Hahaha! That was it?" Shenzi asked. "Come on to it again."

Singo placed himself between the hyenas and the cubs with a growl.

"We have a little warrior!"

Singo jumped at the nearest hyena and let his claws slide out. He felt sharp teeth in his scruff. He turned and scratched the hyena in the nose. He bit the leg of the third that was going for Simba and Nala. The hyena's whimpered and tried to get him. Due to his small size he was making them hurt each other. He went to Simba and Nala and led them out of the hyena's turf. He told them to stay there and went back.

"If you ever try and touch them again. I will show no mercy... and kill you."

With that Singo turned and went back to Simba and Nala. They had sad looks on their faces. Singo glared at them and flicked his tail angrily.

"Let's go home."

Simba jumped up. "You're not telling my dad are you?"

Singo snarled. "You'd be lucky if I didn't punish you myself! Let's go... Now!"

They followed quietly with their tails trailing in the dirt behind them. Singo felt pain all over his body but he didn't bother to show his pain as the Pride moved forward to see the three returning. Mufasa moved ahead of them and looked at Singo. Zazu had just arrived and he looked relieved. He hadn't said anything yet though.

"What happened?"

Singo turned to the two troublemakers. "These two thought it a bright idea to go to the elephant graveyard."

Mufasa moved closer to Simba and Nala. He sniffed them and then looked at Singo. He moved forward and sniffed him all over. "Rafiki will heal those. Nala. Go to your mother. Simba come with me."

He watched Simba and Mufasa walk away and he walked proudly to his mother. She licked him vigorously and asked him easy questions of if he was okay and how he was.

"Those hyena's will pay," Safarina growled.

"I already made that happen. I'm fine mother."

His mother grumbled and nudged him to bed. He protested and went out to wait for the king and prince to return. When his bones were stiff and he was ready to go in they appeared. Mufasa moved into the cave leaving the two lion cubs alone.

"Who told you about the elephant graveyard?"

Simba shrugged. "Uncle Scar."

Singo felt a tingle and almost let out a growl. "Don't listen to him anymore. Only go with him when me or others, meaning not only Nala, but me or another adult are with you."

Simba gave a shocked expression, his mouth and eyes wide open. His eyes flashed. "I trust my uncle."

"I don't. I'm your Protector and I have to do what I can to protect you."

"Protector! Not Controller."

Singo winced and let his ears droop. "Fine. But if something happens because you trust your uncle it's your own fault."

Simba went into the cave and Singo soon followed. He never liked Scar, worried of his ambitions were going to reveal themselves somehow. The worry was swept away by sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: I hope you like it.<strong>

**Mufasa: I liked it.**

**Simba: It's a little fast.**

**Kiara: Dad's just a critic.**

**Simba: I'm serious.**

**Mufasa: Leave her alone. She's doing a good job.**

**Ali: Thank you Mufasa. *hugs Mufasa* someone cares about my feelings.**

**Kiara: What about me?**

**ALi: *hugs Kiara* you too.**

**Simba: *mouth opens wide* I care! I just wanted to point it out.**

**Ali: hmph.**

**Mufasa: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: Second Chapter!**

**Zazu: Great. Now when's it get started?**

**Rafiki: De second dat she say de disclaimer!**

**Ali: If I don't say it will you whack me with that stick?**

**Rafiki:*nods***

**Ali: *grumbles* A monkey who knows karate. I can't fight that... I own nothing but AIngo and the mystery character.**

**Zazu: Very good Rafiki.**

**Rafiki: Read and Review. Hehehehehehe!**

**Ali:*nods***

* * *

><p><em>Singo's Pov:<em>

He woke up early and paced outside of the cave. Simba was asleep and Mufasa was sitting at the edge of Pride Rock. Singo knew all too well why Mufasa was watching the horizon intently. His first born, who went on his own not only for himself, but for his young brother, was coming for a visit. Singo only knew the lion's name, Mosi. He looked very much like the Lion King.

"Stop pacing Singo. You're making me nervous," Mufasa chuckled. "Mosi is going to be here in a little while."

Singo gave Mufasa a look. He quickly removed it and smiled. He couldn't let the king know his suspicions of his brother until he had proof. Actual proof. How to get it before Scar made his move would be tricky.

"Okay."

It took only a few minutes when a spot was on the horizon. Mufasa and Singo peered out and looked closely at the figure. He had a dark red man and his golden pelt flared in the rising sun's light. He really looked like his father. There was no difference actually and if Singo looked away he wouldn't be able to tell them apart when he looked back.

"Mosi!" Mufasa called, bounding over to the young lion with a smile on his face. "It's been a long time. I'm sure Simba will be happy to see you."

Mosi chuckled. "It's been a long time."

Singo sat there in silence, waiting to be dismissed. Mosi turned to him and smiled, looking at the cub. Mufasa sat back and smiled.

"We've got a little warrior here don't we? He's got a few scars to prove it," Mosi said.

Singo raised his head in pride. Mufasa laughed. "He fended off three hyenas the other day. He's proud of the scars."

Mosi's happy face turned into a serious one. "Speaking of scars. Where's Uncle Taka?"

"It's Scar and he's in his cave."

Singo felt a chill go up and down his spine at both names. He didn't trust their uncle, not one bit. Singo tried to keep the suspicion out of is eyes as he followed the kings towards the cave. He heard Simba and went into the shadows as he walked out to see his brother.

"Mosi!" Simba shouted, rubbing against his big brother.

"You're a lot bigger than last time I saw you little brother."

Simba smiled proudly. "Yeah. I'm gonna be big enough to beat you and dad soon."

Mufasa chuckled quietly at his son's claim. Singo thought Simba wasn't even able to pin Nala. The Great Kings knew how many times he's been pinned by the lioness cub. Singo pricked his ears and listened for outside movement. Mufasa's strong voice carried to him and Singo turned at the sound of his name.

"Yes sir?"

"Go to the watering hole and get Zazu. I need the morning report."

Singo nodded and shot Simba a short look, silently reminding him of the previous night before continuing on his way to the watering hole for Zazu. His fur pricked with the feeling of being watched. He looked around and saw golden eyes staring at him. He continued on his way and saw something flash through the corner of his eye.

_Who or what is there?_

Singo saw it out of the corner of his eye again and pounced at it, pinning it down with a ferocious growl. He looked at a beautiful golden lioness cub. She had her teeth bared to him and he kept his snarl.

"What are you doing?"

She growled. "I am simply looking at the Pride Lands. Seeing maybe if I could join."

He let her up and kept his guard up. "Well come with me. We'll go to Pride Rock as soon as I get the majordomo."

He turned and stalked off, hearing her paws hit the ground after his. He found Zazu in his tree talking with the monkeys. Singo sighed, not wanting to hear the hornbill talk the entire way back.

"Zazu! King Mufasa wants to see you for the morning report now," Singo said, quickly turning off to go back to Pride Rock.

The lioness cub followed silently, making him uneasy. What if she was as well trained as he and tried to attack the young Prince and his future mate? Singo looked at the lioness and back to Pride Rock. Only a few minutes of walking at a fast walk did they make it.

"King Mufasa," Singo said, pacing in with the lioness cub hesitantly waiting below the rocks.

"Yes Singo?" Mufasa said with an amused voice.

"I've brought Zazu as you've asked and an extra surprise."

Mufasa lifted his brows and tilted his head slightly. "And that would be?"

Singo bowed and went to get the other cub. He quickly lead her back to the group and Simba looked curious about a possible friend while the rest were cautious as Singo was.

"And who would you be?"

She shuffled her front paws. "Khula."

Mufasa nodded to her. "It's nice to meet you Khula. Why are you here?"

She straightened her back and looked into the kings golden gaze with her own. "I've come to join your pride..."

"Why is that?"

She looked down and flattened her ears, sadness coming over her. Singo felt a twinge in his heart at the sight. "I have no home. Leopards killed off my pride two days ago."

Mufasa had a look of sympathy for Khula. "Of course you can join the pride."

Khula's face lit up with joy, making the pain in Singo's chest ease. He ignored the feeling and layed on the ground. Mufasa leaned down towards him. Singo lifted his head and pricked an ear.

"Show Khula to the pride and make her a nest if a lioness won't let her sleep in the same nest."

Singo nodded and flicked his tail. Khula bound over to him and nodded. "Yes?"

"I'm going to show you to the pride. By the way. My name's Singo."

"Nice to meet you. Who's the other cub?"

"That's Simba. Mufasa's boy. The other one that looks like Mufasa is his other son who went off on his own."

"So Simba's the crowned prince?"

Singo didn't feel very comfortable talking about that. "Yes... Let's go see the others."

He lead her into the den and introduced her to everyone. When she went to the pool to drink he went to a lioness at random who was Asabi. He asked her if she would mind sharing a nest with her and she said she wouldn't mind. Singo smiled and went to the king and prince.

"Where's Simba?"

Mosi nodded to the watering hole. "He went for a drink. I've been keeping my eye on him."

Singo nodded and ran towards the watering hole. He found Simba lapping up water. He was relieved and walked forward. Simba glared at Singo and shot up straight and leaned forward a little.

"Gonna tell me how I should trust my blood again?"

"Scar is deliberately trying to do something and I don't trust him."

"Well until you have proof I'm not listening."

Simba stormed off. Singo stayed there and sighed. He knew Simba could be stubborn and wild but he was truly a good friend in the end. Singo didn't want to be just his Protector, but his friend. Up until these times he had been like a friend, not like Nala, but still... a friend.

He went back to the dens and curled against his mother's side. Nala bound over to them and licked his cheek. "Hey Singo. Wanna come with me when Simba's out tomorrow?"

"Simba's going out? I heard nothing of this."

She rolled her blue eyes and gazed into her brothers eyes, who were also the same color. She obviously trusted Scar too. He wondered if he was the _only_ one that didn't trust the scared dark lion. Singo gazed back almost daring her to make fun of his duties.

"With Scar

Singo's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "I can't come with you. Hang out with Sanaa. I'm sure she's fun. Or Khula to make her comfortable."

"Alright. You've got that look."

Sarafina raised her head. "Go to sleep."

Singo huddled into his mother's fur and put a protective paw over his sister. "G'night."

The next day Singo rose a little later than he wished. Mufasa was knocked out and he knew he wouldn't be up until late afternoon. Mosi however was out on the ledge. Singo looked for Simba. He growled and cursed, sniffing the air. He found the scent and followed it to the gorge.

_Why are they in the gorge?_

Singo saw Scar heading back to Pride Rock. Simba mumbled. "Little roar. Pfft!"

Simba then started to practice his roaring. Singo crept closer when Simba let out a roar to scare the chameleon and the roar echoed throughout the canon. Singo felt the rumble of hooves through his already outstretched claws. A stampede.

"Simba run!" Singo called, pushing the cub off away from the stampede.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your tail. Talk later, run!"

They ran on and the herd was starting to catch up. Blood roared in his ears and he looked around desperately. Singo saw a dead tree and urged his friend and prince upwards, following closely behind. He may have seemed calm but panic clutched him as he dangled there with the young prince only by claws. Zazu flew and panicked when he saw the cubs in the dead tree.

"Zazu help us!" Simba cried.

"I'll go get Mufasa! Hold on!"

"Hurry!" Simba begged.

Singo felt himself slipping. He clawed up and then the tree shuddered, sending the two cubs flying. Singo thought he as going to die when he felt a pair of jaws clutch him. He felt Simba next to him in the same jaw. He was relieved and suddenly he was on the ground.

_I'm going to die here_, he thought.

He was then in the mouth again and was placed on a stone. He looked into his king's crimson eyes as he was swept away by the raging wildebeest.

"Dad!"

They looked frantically for the king then he leapt onto the rock and climbed up. Simba ran off into the rocks and Singo watched. He reached Scar and hung there, sliding backwards.

"Scar! Help me!"

Scar lunged forward and let his claws sink into his brother's flesh. Singo heard the king's pained roar. He knew that Scar was out to get them. He just knew it. Scar whispered something he let the king fall into the stampede. The king cried out and at the same time Singo heard Simba's pained cry and both echoed echoed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Singo glared at Scar as he walked away. He followed Simba and looked at his dead king. Simba tried to wake him up then layed under his father's paw to cry. Singo lowered his head and nuzzled Simba.

"I'm sorry."

"It's my fault."

Singo looked at his friend. "No it isn't."

"Yes it is. I killed my father."

Singo heard footsteps behind them and he turned to see Scar. Singo almost growled but he held it in. Scar held no grief for what he had done to his own brother.

"Simba... what have you done."

"I-I didn't mean for this to happen. It was an accident."

"Of course of course you didn't. But the king is dead."

He didn't notice Singo. He stayed where he was and watched Scar. Simba sniffled and looked up at his uncle through tears.

"W-What should I do?"

"Run. Run away and never return."

Simba turned and ran. Singo ran after him through the shadows but to before hearing Scar simply saw kill him with no sympathy for his nephew. It disgusted Singo, but no matter, he caught up with Simba at the edge of a cliff with the hyena's behind him.

"Simba. Listen to me. We have to go back and let the Pride know."

"You heard Uncle Scar."

"And he's a liar. I saw him and I'm going to get you home."

Simba looked down at the thorns then Singo's eyes. "Fine."

Singo turned to the hyenas and growled. "Come and get him. I want you to."

The hyena's growled and inched forward.

"I'll rip you three to shreds!"

They lunged at him and he easily escaped their attack and clawed at them. Their focus was no longer at Simba but at him. Singo growled and launched himself forward and bit the silly male's neck, the one who laughed a lot. He fell limp and Singo glared at the other two. The one that constantly laughed and spoke no words (Ed) was dead. **(I love Ed, but it'd necessary :'.**

"If you come near the Pride Lands again or try to touch Simba and the pride I will make you like him."

They growled in anger and grief before turning and running away. Singo turned to Simba and nudged the frightened cub towards home. They went at a steady pace and got there are dusk.

"Simba! Singo!" Sarabi cried licking both cubs. We heard about the stampede from Zuki** (Zazu's wife) **just now."

"She was there?" Simba asked.

"Yes."

"Mufasa!"

Simba and Singo shared a look. "Mufasa?"

The great lion bound out. "I'm glad to see you're alright. Where's Mosi?"

Simba collapsed and cried. "Mosi!"

Singo knelt next to Simba and licked his cheek. "It's alright Simba... It's alright."

Mufasa grabbed Singo roughly by the scruff and set him down. "What happened?"

"Simba and I got caught in the stampede and Mosi saved us... He died because of S-"

Simba stepped forward. "He's dead because of me."

Mufasa and Sarabi stared at their son in horror. Sarabi stepped forward. "It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

Singo stepped forward, glaring at the dark form moving towards them. "It's his fault! Taka threw Mosi off into the stampede. I saw it for myself."

Mufasa gave Singo a disbelieving look. Singo just glared at Taka as he came closer. Singo lunged at the lion, making his already scared eye bleed.

"Singo!" Taka cried, backing away. "Why?"

"You killed Mosi!"

Taka turned to Mufasa with a scared and pleading expression. At this Mufasa's demeanor hardens and he strides forward. Taka backed away.

"Mufasa you can't believe him."

Mufasa growled and loomed over his brother. "No. I saw the look. You're lying."

Taka lowered himself further, lowering his ears and tail as well. "You wouldn't kill your brother would you?"

Singo growled and stepped forward. "Our king isn't like you Taka!"

Mufasa gave Singo an incredulous look but didn't stop the cub. Taka was cowering from the cub, inching back. Singo felt rage and sadness build up and he was letting it all out at the cause of all of it.

"Run Taka, you piece of filth. Run away and never return."

Taka turned and ran. Singo glared until he was beyond the horizon. Singo huffed and turned. He noticed Zira and a few other lioness's left with him.

"Nicely done Singo."

Singo nodded and went into the den. Nala and Khula were waiting there for him. Nala rubbed against his side and licked his cheek. Khula stayed where she was with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm so proud of you."

Singo nodded and huddled into the nest. "He'll be back. I know he will."

He closed his eyes to the gentle licks of his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: I know it's moving quick but it's leading up to something.<strong>

**Rafiki: I tink it's vedy good!**

**Zazu: I must admit, for lack of me and Rafiki and a lot of other character's it's good.**

**Ali: I will include the other characters!**

**Rafiki: Antyway! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali: I've gotten to the third chapter. Who's happy as I am?**

**Nala: Congrats.**

**Sarabi: I'm sure your fans are happy to see this chapter up.**

**Timon: Hey! Where are we? We're important to the story too!**

**Pumbaa:Timon you can't pressure our writer. She might not put us on at all.**

**Ali: Damn straight.**

**Timon: Hehehe... Take your time.**

**Nala: Isn't Ali forgetting something Sarabi?**

**Sarabi: Hmm. Yes she is.**

**Ali: Pants?*looks down and remembers i'm a lion* No.**

**Timon: The disclaimer girl, the disclaimer!**

**Ali: Oh. Well I'm beat. I'm leaving.**

**Pumbaa: *gets in front of me* No.**

**Ali: Fine. *grumbles under breath without Pumbaa hearing* Stupid pig... *speaks louder* I own nothing but Khula(Kula was supposed to be spelled with an h) and Singo.**

**Sarabi: Very good. Now lets go.**

**Nala: Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Singo's Pov<em>**:**

After 3-5 months Simba, Nala, Khula, and Singo all grew to be fit and healthy and full sized lions. Khula and Singo were charged with watching the future king and queen and unknowingly took it upon themselves to look over their current king and queen. Not only that but Nala and Singo got a younger brother, Mheetu. He had the rare white coat and he had the family blue eyes. At the moment he was just a cub that many hoped would make it.

Currently the two Protectors were strolling around Pride Rock where Simba and Nala were bonding. They were talking of ways to protect their most valuable pride members from Scar and his group. Obviously they were Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Sarabi, and the cubs.

"I think if they attack from the rear they'd have to sneak around to the entrance anyway," Khula said.

Singo shook his maned head. "No. There are large holes in some of that parts in the back. They could sneak in that way. That goes for the side too."

Khula nodded. "True but I think protecting it from the front and inside would be best."

"You haven't been doing this as long as I have."

"But I've got enough experience."

Singo growled quietly to himself and went sat on a rock, looking towards the gorge. Khula looked at him and rubbed against him. In the beginning they were iffy and didn't have much contact, now the contact was normal.

"I know you feel bad about Mosi's death but he died just as you would have."

"Protecting Simba. I should have been the one though. But Scar's just... too much."

Khula sighed and looked at him with her golden eyes. "But he and his pride will be defeated. I promise that they will be one way or another."

Singo just looked at the gorge remembering how Mosi gave his life for Simba, himself, and unknowingly his father's lives. Singo vowed to honor that sacrifice and protect what he died to protect and that included Mufasa.

"I know. I'll make sure of it."

Mufasa stood on the rock above him. Singo studied his king. He was still the lion that Singo remembered. HIs golden fur shining in the sun, his mane reddish gold only it had a touch of gray and white hairs in it. On his muzzle were the same color of fur, golden with only a touch of gray and white.

"Singo. Come here."

Singo sighed and turned to Khula. "Stay on guard. We don't know if they'll attack."

Khula nodded and Singo turned to his king. He jumped to his king's side and kept on ear pricked for danger and one ear on his King. Mufasa would die of old age, Singo was sure of it.

"You and Khula work hard, you especially. Don't you think it's time to take a break?" Mufasa had worry etched in his features. Singo realized he was worried for their health.

"We are fine Mufasa."

"You must rest. Both of you," Mufasa said with a hint of authority.

Singo shook his maned head and stared the king in the eye. "It is our choice. We will follow with it as we please."

Mufasa frowned and nodded. Without another word he turned and went to his queen. Singo looked at the queen for a second. She had that dark tan fur with only a small amount of white in her muzzle. She aged beautifuly. Singo turned and went down to Khula.

"Do you know if the other lions and lioness's are doing their jobs?"

Khula nodded. "I checked on them twice when you were talking. They take their work as seriously as you did at their age."

Singo smiled, remembering how he took his job very seriously as a cub. Defending the prince against hyena's and threatening to punish him himself. Singo had a couple of times and Simba wasn't eager for another round... causing the trouble to lessen.

"Yes. They'll make fine Protectors."

Khula chuckle. "They are fine Protectors."

Singo nodded then his gaze was fixed on the horizon. He could have sworn it was Mosi. He almost called to everyone that Mosi was truly alive when he saw the mirage fade. He sighed and padded toward the watering hole. Khula stayed at Pride Rock and he heard another set of pawsteps.

"Hello."

He smelled his sister before she revealed himself. "Singo. I thought I'd come and see you. You want to come and get a snack with me?"

Singo heard the slightly forced childish voice she used to use on him. He lapped some water and turned to his sister. He was tired of the pride worrying over him. He wished they'd worry over the others, Khula and the rest of the Protectors.

"Why must all of you be concerned over me? I am only doing my job... willingly unlike what you all think."

Simba's scent carried to him and he turned to the lion who looked so much like Mufasa. Though there were clear differences.

"And we appreciate it but you deserve to take some time off."

"I don't _want_ to. That's the thing. If I didn't want to then I'd take up all of your requests but I actually want to do all of this. What more can I do to make all of you see this?"

Nala rubbed against her brother. Singo stilled for a second then rubbed back. "We only care for you and your well being. You could get sick."

Simba nodded his agreement. Singo backed away and growled. "You two have been my friend's for years. You especially should know why I wish to do this Simba."

Simba nodded. "Mosi."

Singo nodded and padded forward towards the Pride Rock. "It's my watch on the top. See you later."

Singo jogged to the top, getting looks of worry from everyone. Singo quickly to the top and looked around everywhere. He saw no sign of anything except a warthog and a meerkat. He tilted his head in curiosity. He looked down at the pride and asked Junre to take watch for him for a little. He got Simba and lead him a little way away from Pride Rock.

"Hey. I saw a meerkat and warthog traveling together. Wanna check it out?"

Simba got a sly smile and nodded. They crept forward in the direction Singo saw the warthog and meerkat. When they were in hearing range they heart an unfamiliar tune. Instead of attacking for food they listened.

"In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps toniiiight!" a weird, scratchy, funny accented voice sang while in the background there was a humming of a deeper voice.

"Hey Timon," the deep humming stopped. "Let's sing Akuna Matata."

"Eh," the funny accented voice said. "Alright Pumbaa."

"Great!"

"Akuna Matata! What a wonderful fraze."

"Akuna Matata. Ain't no pass in craze."

Simba and Singo shared a look. They were curious about what they were about to sing. They crouched and listened to the voices get closer.

"It means no worries for the rest of your days!" the accented voice sang. then both sang. "It's our problem freee felocity! Akuna Matata!"

Them the meerkat tripped on Simba's paw. He looked up at the two lions and screamed, running to the warthog. The warthog backed away with fear showing clearly in his eyes. Simba and Singo shared another look and looked at the other.

"Please don't eat us!" the meerkat said with the accent.

"We didn't mean to ruin you're hunt."

"We weren't hunting you," Singo said.

Simba gave Singo a look and turned to them. "We were but your song caught us off guard. Interesting. Where'd you learn it."

"From a monkey," the meerkat said.

"Rafiki?"

"That's his name?"

"Timon we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Pumbaa."

The meerkat grumbled and bowed. "I'm Timon. Pleasure to meet you. You're names would be?"

"Singo, Protector of the royal family."

"Simba, Prince of the Pride Lands."

Pumbaa's eyes widened as he bowed. "Your majesty!"

The meerkat groaned. "They're lions!"

"That can still eat us Timon," Pumbaa whispered.

Simba gave them and sympathetic look before leading Singo out of hearing range. "Come one Singo. Let's take them in."

Singo looked at them then his friend. "Are you sure? Mufasa might not want them... especially the warthog. He might stink it up. And the Meerkat is sarcastic."

Simba had that smile on his face. Singo knew he couldn't convince him otherwise. "Leave that to me."

Singo groaned and waited for Simba to explain to them that he was taking them to Pride Rock. Singo lead the way with ears pricked. Everything sounded normal as he neared Pride Rock. Singo looked at everything then checked on everyone. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Mufasa."

Mufasa looked up from his comfortable position which was on his back. "Yes?"

"Simba wished to speak with you about... something."

Mufasa sighed and rolled over to his stomach. "Send him in."

Singo sent Simba in and went to the top of the rock and took his shift back. He scanned everything from where he was all the way to the horizon. There was no sign of Scar or his Pride. He was prepared. His ears attuned to any and all unusual noise even in sleep and even if it were the slightest pawstep.

When his shift was over he pad into the gave and saw six figures that were sitting up and staring at him. Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Nala, and Simba. Singo just when to his next, right next to the group. He felt them rub against him as he moved by. He knew they were concerned but he just lay in the nest and watched them with is golden eyes.

"You five sleep and I will too," Singo said simply.

They shuffled to their nests and curled up. Singo watched until he was sure they were asleep. There were five Protectors on watch but still he'd rather watch himself. He knew lack of sleep would lead t hallucinations and the death of the royal family. He couldn't let that happen,

With that in mind he fell asleep, with nothing wrong in the world.

_Rafiki's Pov:_

Rafiki took some white pant and put some on young Singo's muzzle. He worried for the young lion. Rafiki knew that it would be a full month before Scar would make his move, and he would tell them all tomorrow morning.

Rafiki turned at a roar from a cheetah. Rafiki heard the cry of one of his grandchildren and he rushed to find out what had happened. Grief stabbed his heart as he watched the cheetah eat his young granddaughter. He felt a tear as he gathered his other grandchildren.

"You will go to your troop in the morning. sleep now."

Rafiki looked at his drawings once more before felling into a sleep of his own, filled with the Great Kings of the past. He stared at them in wonder as always when they started speaking.

"Be prepared. Scar makes his move in one month. Let the Pride know in the morning."

Rafiki knew already and he awaited more. Ahadi moved forward. "Let them know that..."

_Singo's Pov:_

The meerkat and warthog were able to stay. Singo saw no purpose and Simba went with them a lot. He always sent Khula after them just in case they were in league with Scar. One could never bee too careful.

Singo laid in the grass with Khula, taking his friends advice only partially. They were on top of Pride Rock in a patch of grass that had managed to grow there. Khula curled against his side and sighed. He stiffened. He felt a fire in his pelt and a sun in his belly. His mind went to something he never had in mind. Mating. As a Protector and his mind always on an attack, it never crossed his mind.

"What is it?"

He looked down at Khula and saw her worry. He relaxed his body but his mind was on full alert. "It's nothing. I just felt a sneeze. It passed."

She searched his face then gave up trying to see if he was lying. He was grateful. He lay his mighty head on his paws and watched the horizon. There were Simba, Timon and Pumbaa. Simba met Nala at the base and traveled to the top where they were.

"Hey guys. You here that Rafiki's coming to deliver important news?"

Sing's head raised. "What type of news?"

Simba shrugged. "Nala and I are going to take a nap. Enjoy."

Singo nodded and tried to focus on anything but the lioness laying against him. He sighed thinking it would be long week.

* * *

><p><strong>ALi: REview.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ali: Finally got back to the hunt! SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! So, here's what I'm gonna do: I'm gonna give the chapter to you!**

**Scar: Hm... I suppose so.**

**Ali: Okay... First off, I asked for Rafiki, second, I have to tell you, you've got the BEST mane in the Lion King.**

**Scar: Thanks *sarcastic*... and I know, thank you.**

**Ali: Enjoy.**

**Scar: *narrows eyes* Alice.**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot, Singo, and Khala!**

**Scar: Good... review.**

* * *

><p>Singo was roused by noises outside of the cave and he stretched, padding out and seeing the old baboon speaking with many of the lions in the pride. Singo walked over and Rafiki seemed to relax and the others tensed. He raised an eyebrow and wondered what this was about. Khala rubbed against his flank and Rafiki sighed.<p>

"What is it?" Singo demanded.

"Besides Scar's attack in a moon..." Rafiki said hesitantly at the growls coming from Mufasa.

"What else?" the young Protector asked.

The old monkey sighed. "Singo, you must take caution in the upcoming battle, rest for a while and oversee training."

"Why?"

"Because, all of it depends on you and Simba, whether or not you will live and you will have to face a certain lion, whether or not that lion is Scar is unclear. There is one lion that must be taken care of during the battle as well."

"Who?"

"I do not know, I only know that he is the one that will provide a challenge. Scar is an important figure to take out, as is Zira, but this one is very dangerous and if left alive will follow in Scar's footsteps."

Simba growled and lowered his ears. "We'll be prepared."

Rafiki shared a look with Mufasa who gave a quick nod and then he went away. Khala stared after him and tilted his head. "Question?"

"Hm?" the others pricked their ears towards him and looked at her.

"How old is he?"

The others went into thought and Sarabi sighed. "Pretty damn **(AN: Something my dad always says when he doesn't know but they're pretty damn old)**."

"That baboon will outlive us all," Mufasa sighed. "He outlived my great grandfather and most likely even longer."

Singo was impressed at that, but he was wondering what else there was that Rafiki was trying to tell him that Mufasa wanted to keep secret. His tail twitched and he then felt Khala press her muzzle to his shoulder and without thinking he relaxed. Mufasa looked amused at this despite how tense he was. As he walked Singo noticed that this lion was too old to fight in a full on battle and so would Scar. Khala turned to walk away and Singo followed.

"Oh no, Rafiki ordered you to rest," she said, urging him towards the Pride Rock.

He blinked at her, his blue eyes looking into her amber eyes. He scrambled for the conversation taken place just minutes ago. "I'm to oversee training."

Khala rolled her eyes and turned, flicking her tail under his nose. "Fine, I'll accept it, but you'll be lying down."

Singo followed and noticed Simba was going off with his sister. He had not problem with Nala and Simba being together, they were betrothed, but he just didn't want Nala or Simba to be heartbroken if the other didn't love them as much as they did. His sapphire eyes flickered to Khala and she was farther away. He trotted to her side to oversee the training. Timon and Puumba were singing behind him and then Mufasa roared, causing them to shut up. His tail flicked in amusement. As he watched he couldn't help but see that Khala's movements were graceful and deadly. As he laid his head on his paws he hoped with everything in him that nothing bad would happen. That everyone would be happy at the end of the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: Okay! Next chapter should be out... well I don't know anymore, but it'll be out before I forget!<strong>

**Scar: Review, don't review, I don't care.**

**Ali: *gapes* I care!**

**Scar: Let's go, I'll let you chase the antelope if you're good.**

**Ali: Yay! Mufasa never lets me do anything!**

**Scar: I guess I'll find out why.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ali: Here's the chapter that you've been waiting for.**

**Kovu: Are you gonna finish it? There's a long list of stories that you haven't completed.**

**Ali: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Kovu: You don't complete your stories.**

**Ali:... I'm going to pretend that that was never said.**

**Kovu: *shrugs* So long as you say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: *sighs* I own nothing but the plot, Singo, and Khula.**

**Kovu: Review!**

* * *

><p>The air was cold in the night as Khula slid silently through the grasses, glancing over her shoulder for any members of the pride. She needed to keep this secret, needed to make sure that she wasn't found out. She looked out for the dark mane that would blend in with the night around it. She saw shining green irises in the distance and trotted toward them. She reached the lion and they whispered in her ear and her eyes widened and she looked down before nodding.<p>

~THE NEXT DAY~

Singo rose and shook his mane **(I realize I never gave great descriptions. So Singo has Nala's fur color and eye color with a dark brown mane, but he has a brown spot on his right shoulder as the mark of the Protector, Khula is a golden lioness with amber eyes)**. Suddenly there was a sorrowful roar and he turned and looked in horror as his mother muzzled a bloody white cub, Mheetu. He ran over and felt that his pelt was cold. He let out a roar of pain and rage.

"Who did this?!" No unknown scents, so it was someone in the pride. No one spoke up, only looked around at the others. He growled. "I knew I should've stood guard!"

Khula padded forward, pressing her flank to his. "It's not your fault."

He wouldn't listen to reason, grief overwhelmed him. He never even got to take his brother on his first hunt. He paced and then stopped, his tail flicking this way and that with his now cobalt eyes on the horizon. "We're going to have to take the battle to Taka. We're not going to sit by while he gets away with this."

"But that would be playing into his paws," Simba said. "I know that this is disgraceful, but that would leave Pride Rock open for attack. Think Singo."

"I have been thinking Simba, I've been thinking ever since Mosi died. Ever since Taka sent you to the Elephant Graveyard. He's got to pay because I know he's the one that ordered this," Singo growled at the Prince.

Simba breathed and then leapt forward, the two lions wrestling one another. Simba accidentally scratched Singo's eye and this allowed him to pin the Protector to the ground. Singo panted, glaring up at the lion that shared the day of his birth with a single eye, the other bloody. Simba looked sorry for having to cut his friend's eye, but he kept a stern look on his face.

"We stay here. Understood?" Simba said.

"Crystal clearly," Singo growled, shoving the young prince off of him and sitting up, his bleeding eye closed. "Fine, we'll stay here."

Singo padded away, his claws out and the blood welling on his cheek before slowly dripping and melding into the dirt. He didn't understand why they couldn't take on the offensive, defensive left them open and caused his brother to die. Khula followed him after paying respects to Mheetu, her eyes alight with worry. She brushed against his flank she he seemed to relax.

"Calm down. You heard Rafiki, we need to stay here," she said.

"So you side with them too?" he asked coldy, pulling away and leaving her feelign cold.

"Listen, Singo, it's not wise. You're going off of grief while Rafiki and the Kings of the Past had clear minds," she reminded.

He breathed deeply and laid down, his head on his paws. "I know, but..."

She started to lick his wounded eye clean. "No buts, you're our best warrior and one of the ways that we win. You have to stay calm."

He sighed, but said nothing more, just stayed there and allowed Khula to clean his wounds. He felt rage boil in him and he knew exactly who to take it out on...

Scar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: Ooooh! Tension.<strong>

**Scar: Review.**

**Ali: Way to go on adding comments.**

**Scar: You don't want to know the comments I have for you.**

**Ali: Le gasp!~ This is PG... more or less.**

**Scar: I know...**


End file.
